This invention relates generally to pads and chafing protection devices for use on the strap of a swimfin.
There are many common uses for conventional swimfins. A particularly popular use is for propelling and controlling the body while riding waves at the beach. This may be accomplished without any further artifices or devices, in which case such activity is known as "body-surfing." Alternatively, it may be accomplished with the aid of a lightweight kick-board, such as that marketed under the trademark "Morey Boogie-Board."
Training programs for competitive swimmers often involve up to 10,000 meters per day in the pool. Several thousand meters of that total may involve the use of swimfins. The widespread enjoyment of these activities, however, has led to several problems. The heel strap of most conventional swimfins, which is used to hold the fin onto the foot of the wearer, is typically made of a semi-rigid plastic or rubber material. The combination of the rigidity of the strap, the tightness with which it must be worn, and the movement of the ankle joint during use often result in chafing or bruising of the wearer's heel and achilles tendon. In addition, swimmers often experience blisters and abrasions on other parts of the foot as a result of friction between the foot and the fin. The discomfort generated from this chafing, bruising, or blistering can greatly diminish, or may entirely prohibit, the enjoyment of these activities.
In an effort to eliminate these problems, many swimfin users have resorted to wearing bandages or other protective devices, such as old socks, on their feet during use of the swimfin. In addition, manufacturers have redesigned some models of their swimfins to accommodate a specialized foam neoprene shoe, or "bootie," which serves to insulate and isolate the wearer's foot from the fin and straps. These solutions have the disadvantages of being ineffectual and inconvenient, or of requiring the use of a specialized swimfin and bootie, which are also inconvenient, more expensive, and less readily available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective heel protection device which avoids the problems of ineffectiveness, expense, unavailability, or inconvenience of currently available foot protection devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the wearer with a comfortable and inexpensive means of protecting the heel and achilles tendon areas from chafing or bruising while using conventional swimfins.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for adjusting the fit of swimfins to reduce blistering and fin loss caused by poor or loose fit.